


fear

by Anonymous



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 03:47:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16009631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: snippits of my life in less than 300 words (hopefully. i don't know how well i'll stick to this rule lol).





	fear

A small noise came from the corner of the room. The sound of shuffling on the floor. It moved quickly and as quietly as it could. Panic arose in me as I stayed frozen in place. Every sense amplified. The air from the vents screaming in my ear, as the shadows and the sounds of footsteps got closer and closer. And then, it stopped. Everything stopped. There was no noise other than my own breathing. I quickly reached out for my blanket, covering as much of my body as I could. With a racing heart and deep, deep breaths, I lay there.


End file.
